


【脑洞/天红】白噪音

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers: Armada
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16





	【脑洞/天红】白噪音

白噪音是一种频率较低的温和的治疗方式，可以用于辅助治疗睡眠问题等精神导致的症状。自然界大部分白噪音，听上去是比较重复，比较有一定节奏的。

//////

红蜘蛛很难在博派基地入睡。

或许不是因为在博派，或许他一直都很难入睡。

第一个发现这个问题的是天火。原因很简单，红蜘蛛与他一个房间（原因1 天火的舱室是为飞行单位打造的，只有这里能容纳下红蜘蛛。原因2 天火是担负着照护红蜘蛛的职责的，当然，说监视也可以。毕竟让红蜘蛛留下只是一句话，但这背后，op和他必须想办法为整个基地的安全负责。）红蜘蛛毕竟是霸天虎。

当然，倔强的年轻狂派副官尽管与天火共处一室，却拒绝与任何人共享充电床，而是选择了打地铺。红蜘蛛从来都在天火下线之后再下线，但博派副官的睡眠质量再好也终于在某一天半夜被红蜘蛛的“问题”所惊醒。

他用了一些法子让红蜘蛛重新入睡。但这个法子他不认为也不愿在红蜘蛛身上用第二次。红蜘蛛是那么骄傲（褒义）…他们曾经更是旗鼓相当的对手。所以这个方法不能再用第二次。

天火去找了红色警报。医生告诉他博派的任何方法对红蜘蛛都是治标不治本。

他妙手能治百病。可他不能医芯。

天火点着头说是是是我知道我都知道，但你总得给个比我那个方法更好一点的是吧？我不能就这样看着他难受。

医者总归是仁心。红警给了天火答案：白噪音。

从那天开始后的每一个晚上，天火总是带着博派的新队友不知道去哪了。第二天早上俩人又一起带着一身的露水回来。

擎天柱知道，但他不会说。红警能猜到，所以他不会问。

海浪拍打岩石。风吹过树叶花海。小溪潺潺流水。空山鸟语。春涧花落。夏虫嗡鸣。秋雨点滴到天明。

而原来雪一片一片落下来的时候，也会有声音。

只要你别说话，用心去听。

红蜘蛛离开博派之后，之前博派所用的通讯频段自然不能再使用。领袖没说什么，只是拍了拍他的副手的肩。于是天火也没说话，敲了几下程序，就永久关闭了那个频段。

他们总是这么有默契。

红蜘蛛并没指望会再从这个频段收到什么。毕竟换做他是擎天柱，也会这么做。

可他收到了一段音频。很低的频率。由曾经他与博派共享的那个频率载着送过来，送进他的接收器。

没有加密。

海浪拍打岩石。风吹过树叶花海。小溪潺潺流水。空山鸟语。春涧花落。夏虫嗡鸣。秋雨点滴到天明。

而他记得雪一片一片落下来的那天，他靠向了航天飞机的肩膀。

没有加密。但狂派基地里也没有人注意。不过是这颗有机星球的一些没人会注意的一些碎片罢了。

那是这颗星球上的白噪音。

可你我都知道，天火是博派的副指挥官。这个世界让他承载和背负的东西，不会比他的领袖少太多。不拘小节而持大义。他上得无愧天地，下得无愧自己，还要无愧那个人。

好嘛。

明天我们就要为敌。我想做的，我能做的，也不过是希望你今后，能够夜夜好眠。

可天火不知道，红蜘蛛有一段更好的白噪音。

第一个红蜘蛛惊醒的深夜，天火看上去是真的手足无措，一点儿也不像红蜘蛛印象中那个桀骜不驯的对手。最后博派副官也不知道是从哪想出来的天马行空的办法，就这么向他敞开胸怀。红蜘蛛也不知道自己怎么想的，就靠上去了。君子坦荡，天火的手臂也只是小心翼翼地、虚虚环着他，并不逾矩，或许是怕他觉得被轻看——毕竟，依靠着另一个人，还是会有些示弱的意味吧。

这家伙，倒是因为我的原因变得不潇洒了。红蜘蛛想着，心里叹口气，也不再多想，阖眼便往身后人怀里沉沉一倒。

痛苦的睡眠过程奇迹般地好转了许多，下线之前，他依稀觉得，拥在肩上的手臂收紧了些许。

那一夜他们谁也没有说话。

只是，红蜘蛛悄悄地录下了，身后传来的温暖的、平稳却又坚实的火种频率。

那是最好的白噪音。

但天火不会知道的。

红蜘蛛反复播放那段低频率的音频。最终那段起伏的频率，与他自己的火种跳动共鸣为了一体。

但天火不会知道的。

会想要落泪，或许是因为感受到了被爱和善意了。再次举起剑，或许是因为有要决意守护的东西了。而会考虑死的事情，或许是因为太过认真地活了吧。

但其实那些夜晚，他们什么也没做，甚至都没怎么交谈，只是静静地，静静地，听了这颗有机星球的很多声音罢了。

他们什么也没发生。

但也不是什么爱，都非要发生点什么，才能叫做爱。

白噪音其实是自然界很常见的声音 。

但不需要的人会觉得吵 ，不用心的人听不见。

它平凡也很平淡，就像没说出口的很多东西，但那些东西啊，它真的发生过，它真的来过，它真的存在过。


End file.
